


Winchester and Skeleton Bros

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big brothers Sans and Dean, F/M, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Papyrus is adorable and innocent, Protective Sans, Sam is innocent and Adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: While the Apocalypse is started by Sam, Dean and Sam try to find a way to stop it. They run into the Skeleton brothers on the way.(Supernatural Season 5-? Season and Papyrus isn't going to really scream but sometimes he will shout)





	Winchester and Skeleton Bros

"You know, next time we stay at a hotel and we see a creepy little girl, let's turn around." Dean said, Sam was reading of a newspaper that involved the little girl.

 

"Yeah, get this. Her name was Lily Peters. She Was in a car crash, the car came speeding around and slammed right into her." Sam read more of the newspaper. "There was a teddy bear she was holding while she died, her mom works here!" 

 

Dean hummed, "Damn, so we gotta go burn a teddy bear." He grabbed his jacket and waited for Sam to grab his jacket, they walked out and ran right into someone. 

 

"OOPS." The man dropped a bag and stuff went everywhere. Salt, Iron, and a.... Is that a Hex bag? "Sorry!" The guy was a little bit taller than Sam, he had pure white slicked back hair, a red scarf, black pants, white top, and some red gloves.

 

"I did not see you two!" The guy bent down and quickly picked up the items. Dean and Sam looked at each other, "Um, it's fine." Sam picked up the Hex Bag and handed it to the guy. 

 

"Thanks! Bye!" The guy ran off and disappeared around a corner. 

 

"Did that guy have a Hex Bag?" Dean asked Sam, "Yes, he did. You think he's a Hunter?" 

 

Dean shrugged, "We'll check it out later, we gotta deal with Ghost Girl."

 

* * *

 

Dean and Sam had walked up to one of the woman who worked at the Hotel, "Hey, have you seen a tall guy with red gloves and a red scarf walking around here?"

 

The woman smiled and pointed behind them, Dean and Sam turned and seen the guy walking passed the doorway. "Thanks!" They ran out and yelled at him, "HEY! Wait up!"

 

The guy stopped and turned, "Yes?" They seen the guy had bright Orange eyes. Dean couldn't glanced down and see the guy had red combat boots too. 

 

"Have you Heard of Hunters?" The guy smiled, "Indeed! You two are Hunters like me right?" Sam and Dean blinked, "Yeah?" 

 

"I'm Papyrus Skeleton! Nice to meet you!" Papyrus smiled, "I'm Sam Winchester." "Dean Winchester." 

 

Papyrus froze for a second, "The ones who started the Apocalypse? Hm, well than it's really nice to meet you!" Papyrus grinned. The Winchester brothers both shared a confused look.

 

"How are you two doing with the beginning of the Apocalypse?" Papyrus put his hands together and rocked on his feet, "W-we're doing…Not well." Sam replied. 

 

Papyrus blinked, "Sorry to hear that! I'm making Spaghetti, would you two like to come over?" Dean nudged Sam and smiled, "Sure." 

 

They all walked back to the parking lot and seen a red Ferrari, "Whoa..." The car looked Awesome! Dean looked at the tires and the back, "It's awesome." 

 

Papyrus laughed, "Why Thank you! Hop in!" Papyrus jumped in, "I call Shotgun!" Dean jumped in the passage seat and Sam rolled his eyes and got in the back.

 

They drove to a house that close to the Hotel. "So, is it just you Hunting?" Dean asked Papyrus as they all got out of the car.

 

He shook his head, "Nope! I hunt with my big brother, Sans!" Sam looked up, "Big Brother? Do you have any other family members?" 

 

"Nope! Our mom died awhile ago and Sans says our father left and went on a trip somewhere." Dean glanced back at Sam, "Did he say where?" "No he says he travels a lot on the trip." 

 

They arrived at the door and seen all the lights were out, "Is your brother home?" "Yes! I told him to watch my Spaghetti!" Papyrus opened the door and they walked in, "SANSSSS!!!"

 

Papyrus looked around and walked into the kitchen, he seen Sans sitting at the table with his head down. Dean And Sam seen Sans also had pure white hair but had a big blue jacket with fur on the hood of it. 

 

Papyrus walked behind Sans and grabbed the chair and pulled it out, making Sans fall on the ground. "Oof! Whatttt? I'm up!" Sans grinned up at Papyrus, Dean snickered and Sam almost laughed. 

 

"SANS! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH MY SPAGHETTI!" Sans shrugged an stood, Dean and Sam seen Sans had black shorts that had white stripes going down the sides, White slippers, and a white T-shirt. 

 

Dean and Sam couldn't stop staring into Sans eyes, they were an amazing darkish blue that had a white rim surrounding them. "Hey, I'm Sans Skeleton." He held out his hands."

 

"I'm Dean Winchester." "I'm Sam Winchester." They shook hands and there was a loud fart. "Cool." Sam jumped for a second and Dean started to laugh. Sans grinned and let go of their hands and showed them his. 

 

"Haha, the Old Whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." Sans voice was deeper than Papyrus's voice but he was short, definitely shorter than Dean and probably around 5'4.

 

Sans pulled the chair back and sat down, leaning back on the table. Papyrus rolled his eyes at Sans. "You're so lazy." "I'm bone idle!" Sans winked with his left eye at Sam and Dean.

 

Dean laughed and Papyrus went to the stove and checked his Spaghetti. "It's done!" He ran off and into another room. Sans looked at Sam and Dean. 

 

"My bros Spaghetti is slowly improving, but his spaghetti is still far from edible." Sans laughed at the two's faces, Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam looked lost. 

 

"I got you covered." Sans went over to a cabinet and grabbed a fire cracker, he went to the stove and threw it in with the spaghetti and turned the stove on high. "We should probably move."

 

They all ducked and the spaghetti went flying. Papyrus ran in, "WHATTT HAPPENED!?" 

 

Sans still had a grin on his face as he and the two Winchesters came out from the table they ducked under. "Your spaghetti was so great, it flew!" Papyrus thought for a moment.

 

"Can Spaghetti fly?" Sans, Dean and Sam almost laughed. "If you believe." Sans said, putting his hands in the air.

 

"Now come on, we'll order pizza." Papyrus nodded and grabbed his phone. Sans looked at Dean and Sam, "There ya go."


End file.
